


~Please~

by Eliot_boii



Series: Markhyuck oneshots [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, JaeMin, Little angst | not really, M/M, jeno - Freeform, markhyuck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliot_boii/pseuds/Eliot_boii
Summary: Haechan bothered me everyday. Always giving me something. But he’ll never know how much I actually loved his gifts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> Ah I love MaRkHyUcK  
> I also might add a second chapter I mean it would be mean to just stop here...
> 
> Welp  
> Hope ya like it¿  
> Also check out my  
> IG: felixshii.boi  
> There’s poems and aesthtic photos for the idols I love!!!
> 
> ~gabby

Marks POV

Everyday haechan would walk up to me either with another love letter, flowers, candys or something else to show his love for me. But everyday I would reject him, not thinking about his feelings at all.

Another day passes as I put today's gift, a bouquet of roses, in a vase.

 

As much as I rejected haechan, when I get home Id never have the guts to throw away his gifts, so instead I secretly kept them in a box hidden under my bed unless they were flowers id keep them in vases not wanting them to wilt.

 

As I stare at the bouquet of flowers that sit pretty on my small kitchen table, my thoughts wander of to a topic that so happens to be haechan... how he blushes every time he gives me the gifts and tells me "I love you" so confidently like he'd never once thought of regretting it.

 

As I was to caught up in my own day dream I dont realize my best friend, jeno, walk into my house. "Yo mark watcha doin-oh.." I instantly turn my head towards him

"Huh?! Jeno wat.. how?" I question him until I see the spare key to my  house dangling on his finger "oh right. Remind me why I gave you that?" I ask confused "You didn't, I stole it" he shrugged as he sat beside me "Anyways.. mind telling me why you were staring so intensely at the same bouquet haechan gave you today?" As soon as I processed what jeno said, my cheeks turned instantly red "uh n-no reason, just t-thinking about stuff" I cursed to my self because of my stuttering noticing a jeno who clearly didn't believe what I said.

 

"Could that stuff be a certain someone by the names of mark?" Jeno smirked emphasizing the 'stuff' as I got more embarrassed "I-I.. NO!" I shot back not knowing what to say or think "If you say so~" jeno sang as he ran to the door before I could catch him, which was probably smart.

 

Haechans POV

For some reason as I woke up this morning I knew today was going to be a good day, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, I honestly felt like I was in some Disney princess movie knowing all to well who my prince was in my story, Mark.

 

When I finished my breakfast I made sure I had marks love letter and his favorite watermelon flavoured candy. When I knew I had them I made my way over to school with a big happy smile on my face.

 

"MARK !"I called once I spotted him getting his stuff from his lockers, when we made eye contact I could swear I saw a pink shade spread across marks cheeks making me feel happier then I have ever felt!

 

"What is it haechan"Mark  greeted sternly avoiding my gaze. I then gave today's gift "Here you go mark, a letter and a candy of your favorite flavour!" I beamed almost jumping up and down from excitement "Thanks I guess?" Mark thanked me?!?? Today is a good day I thought. "Well I hope you like it.. I love you!!" I confessed like I do everyday noticing marks cheeks go redder, proud of my affect on him "Well see you in math, bye bye~" I skipped to my locker pleased with today's work!

 

My favorite subject came along, math, and I not only love math because I'm smart in it but because marks in it to~. The teacher was explaining something about a new project that we were starting and how she was going to pick the partners for it but I didn't care since all I could focus on was the sight of mark.

 

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when I heard the teacher call my name and mark.

 

"Ooo looks like your partner is markkk~" my friend jaemin teased "I-uh really?!" I say confused but overly happy " this might be your chance" he said smirking "maybe" I said blushing just thinking about it.

 

"So we are partners" I look up to see the one an only mark! "I-uh ya" were is all my confidence why am I like this now stay calm haechannn I thought, "I guess we can go to my house after school to start the project ok?" Did I just hear that right? "Oh uh ya sure, whatever" I tried to play cool but I can feel my cheeks beating up so I quickly retreat thinking that I'm going to marks house after school even if it's for a project!!!


	2. ~please~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being chosen as partners what kind of stuff do you think may happen??
> 
> (It’s nothing dirty if that thought came across your mind!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!
> 
> So I made a secound chapter because... duh  
> You can also find me on my   
> IG:hyunjin.boi  
> I post aesthetic kpop poems so plz check it out!
> 
> ~gabby

Haechan POV

The bell just ringed meaning school has finally ended which means working on the math project I was assigned to do with mark! I still can't believe he asked me if we wanted to work at his house today, of course I couldn't decline like I mean why would I?

 

I spot mark packing up his stuff "hey mark I'm ready to go!" I run towards him as he turns around to face me "oh right, the project" he said in a dull tone which kind of made me think he wasn't excited for this, and that bummed me. "Ok follow me then" he says smiling, it kinda looked forced but I brushed it off because I also saw a light blush on his cheeks until I heard him mumble "let's get this over and done with" I pouted at his statement looking down and focusing on my feet.

 

Marks POV

We finally arrived to my house and I turned around to have haechan bump right into me I was shocked that he seemed so unfocused and lost in thought, he looked up at me blankly until I could see his realization kick in "omg I'm so sorry" he backs up "it's ok,well we are here so come on" I say gesturing him to come.

 

I open my door and we both take our shoes off. Thankfully my parents weren't home to meet haechan, I didn't want them to think of anything not like anything would happen. I don't realize I'm blushing until I feel someone's hand on my forehead "are you sick?" I swat his hand away to see him slightly pout and let me just say he looked adorable for some reason? Wait! Did I just call him cute?!

 

I notice the bouquet of flowers he gave me yesterday in a vase hoping he won't notice it and thankfully it seemed he didn't.

 

"Um so you wanna get started?" Haechan asks looking just as nervous as I probably was "uh ya sure follow me" I say walking up the stairs to my bedroom. "Is this you-" "yup" I cut him off having a hunch of what he was gonna ask "I-it's nice" he stuttered? Haechan stuttering? "Thanks I guess" I say brushing off the compliment. "I'm gonna get us some snacks ok so just get started" he nods as I walk out. I rush downstairs blushing "why are you blushing Mark, it's just haechan"

 

Haechan POV

After taking all my work out of my bag I look around marks room, his navy blue walls, his king sized bed in the corner, his desk with a lamp that looked like it was from ikea until I spotted a small box under marks bed.

 

I know I shouldn't snoop but it was really tempting.

 

I slowly crawl towards the box and reach for it under his bed. When I felt the top I pulled it out from under the bed. It read 'NO ONE OPEN' and it only made me want to open it even more.

 

I slowly move the lid of the box off my heart accelerating as I see what's in it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I hear the door of marks bedroom open I tense slowly turning my head to meet the gaze of a very shocked and worried mark.

 

"Wha-what are you doing snooping in my room, I never gave you permission" I flinched from his cold tone "I-I'm sorry" I say lowering my head avoiding marks scary gaze and focusing on the floor.

 

"But" I stop before continuing "why are the candys and cards I give you in this box? I also noticed a quite familiar bouquet of flowers downstairs" I say confused and scared thinking it's because he  pity's me to much to throw my gifts out which I assumed he did even if I gave him more each day.

 

I look up to see a tense mark with wide eyes and red face. "I-I it's not what it looks like I'm not a creep of some sort I swear" he said rambling "it's just I didn't want to throw them out" he said focusing on his feet.

 

My heart breaks at his statement "so you pity me. Is that it? You pity my love don't you" I say feeling tears prickling down my cheeks still looking at mark when he looks up and shock washes over his face.

 

He quickly runs towards me hesitantantly reaching for my hands before starting "What no I don't pity it's just, I just..." I look into his eyes looking for an answer...anything "just what?" I ask almost sounding like a whimper "I really like your gifts I'm just to stuck up and stupid to admit it ok" he says now caressing my cheek with one hand and another rubbing circled on my palm which seemed to calm me down.

 

When I process what he said I felt so happy, he liked my gifts, I feel the ends of my mouth curl up into a smile before hesitantly asking "so...does that mean you like me?" Accidentally Making it sound like I'm pleading him to like me.

 

"I" I start tending up thinking he'll probably just reject me i mean how could he ever like someone like me. I slowly remove my hand from his hand and bring his hand away from my cheek.

 

"I-i should go, I'll ask the teacher to change partners I'll stop I'm sorry" I say quickly getting up and putting my books back in my bag not looking back at mark.

 

Marks POV

I watch haechan pack up wanting to move and stop him from leaving but I was frozen, scared, I felt confused. Do I like haechan? I question myself. I look down at the box contained with all the cards and candys thinking about the bouquet of flowers I have Nicky put in a vase.

 

I do like haechan...I like haechan.

 

I turn my head to an empty bedroom. Oh no. I hear my front door slam shut.

 

I run down the stairs and notice haechans shoes gone. He left, I quickly put on my shoes and forgetting my jacket as I open my door and slam it shut running down the road noticing haechan in the distance I yell his name "HAECHAN" I see him look behind and are eyes lock for a second panic staining his soft features and soon he starts running as well. I sped up before finally catching up to him and grabbing him by his waist making both of us stop brutally.

 

"You didn't let me finish" the sound of panting filling the silence. He try's to wiggle out of my imbrace but I'm much stronger then him.

 

"Haechan" he stops me before I can continue "no! I don't want to hear your rejection i get it!" He thinks I'm going to reject him? I grab a hold of his shoulders and turn him around so he's facing me with tear streaked cheeks I look at his plump lips before putting a soft kiss on them I feel him tense before he spins relaxes in to the kiss.

 

We break apart and our forgeads lean against each other. "You know" I start.

 

"I do love you"

 

he looks at me with the cutest grin and before I can say anything he links his arms around my neck and brings us back into a sweet, soft kiss.

 

I feel him relax even more in my arms and pulls from the kiss snuggling in the crook of my neck when he sighs in relief.. "finally"


End file.
